


Down With His Ship

by Sweets_Thief



Series: Kylux Oneshots [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Post-Battle of Starkiller Base, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: They say the Captain goes down with the ship, so when this world ends, will God go down with it?General Hux never leaves Starkiller Base.





	

**Author's Note:**

> itallic lyrics from a Fall Out Boy song

The feeling of being dragged through the snow was numbed by the pain of the numerous burns to his body and the screaming in his head that he ha failed. Starkiller was breaking apart around them and Kylo felt himself coming apart as well.

He heard Hux’s voice, telling the Troopers to hurry.

Kylo’s hand searched for Hux’s. Hux locked their fingers together as they walked at the quickest pace they could back to the shuttle. Voices buzzed around him.

“General please-.”

“Get Ren on first!”

“Sir the ground is not stable you should-.”

“I said get Ren in first. He’s injured he needs to be secured properly!”

The shuttle they had brought was small, open, and allowed Kylo to keep hold of Hux’s hand. He was drifting, pulled under by shock and the Force trying to save him from his wounds. Hux’s hand was the only comforting thing in his existence right now. Warm, solid, pressed against him.

The ground shook and opened. There were panicked shouts. The shuttle jolted and it hurt. Hux’s hand fell away. Kylo was left holding a glove. There were screams. Cries of someone’s name. A title. Kylo drifted and didn’t hear.

Waking up later, drained from a bacta tank but still covered in the sticky substance, Kylo expected to see Hux. Medbay was empty except for the medical personnel and Kylo still had a tight hold of a single black leather glove.

He couldn’t hear Hux.

That loud mind was gone. It wasn’t on the Finalizer.

Kylo tried to force his mouth to shape Hux’s name but it wouldn’t cooperate. Drugs pulled him under, into unconsciousness again as the medics continued to work on him now he was out of the bacta.

It felt like a waking dream.

Kylo searched for Hux.

Hux never came.

Eventually he was released from Medbay and allowed to walk the halls of the Finalizer. It was subdued. No one spoke. No one glanced at him, helmetless and scared and on edge, clinging to a single black glove.

The news came from a Stormtrooper in a mess hall. Kylo was only passing, searching for Hux. His heart stopped when he heard the words.

“He died saving Kylo Ren you know. The ground gave way as he was putting Ren on a shuttle, swallowed the General whole before exploding. Ren’s lucky to be alive.”

Hux’s mind was missing because Hux was missing. He was dead, gone, swallowed up into the brightness that had been the destruction of Starkiller.

The numb feeling returned.

The Finalizer seemed to shake around him as the Force was released and a rampage began. Kylo attacked and attacked, slashing the walls and consoles to pieces with the Force alone, threatening to rip the very ship apart. If he did it for long enough Hux would appear and yell at him, tell him to stop.

But Hux wasn’t coming this time.

Snoke’s planet was barren. Kylo sat in front of him and listened to him saying that Kylo was set to become the most powerful Force user in the Galaxy.

He didn’t feel strong.

Snoke could sense it, could sense the broken pieces of Kylo and knew it was too late to salvage them.

“General Hux’s death was a tragedy. Do not blame yourself.” Snoke said.

Kylo didn’t speak. He hadn’t spoken since hearing the rumour and confirming it to be true. It should have been him.

The Resistance would pay. That girl would pay. They would all pay for taking Hux from him. Snoke didn’t see potential for him anymore, but Kylo had a thirst for revenge.

The First Order was nothing without General Hux.

Kylo Ren was nothing without Armitage.

The Resistance would rue the day they decided to take him from the Galaxy. 


End file.
